justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enodoc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Avalanche Engine 2.0 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Game widow (Talk) 22:22, April 1, 2010 Admin and blocking I do believe that C-d-rom is the admin here, i'm a wikia helper. I've also blocked 74.138.40.131 for you — Game widow 16:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Edit to If you couldn't read it with black font I don't how it was possible to view with white. The template was fine for me so I reverted your edit. What browser do you run? (if you use IE7 or lower then that explains the problem). :I'm running IE8 and I will upload a screenshot for you of what I see when I can. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Screenshot:- Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll change the text color to a red, that way both of us get to see the text. :::Sounds good. What colour is your background? --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Done. The background on Google Chrome is white. So making the text white caused problems for me as well. :::::I think I might have sorted the problem that caused the black background. If not tell me and I'll revert my last edit. Infoboxes I have recently created the for placement on mission and stronghold pages (there is also the option to use it on JC1 story missions). If anyone wants me to make any other infoboxes (or templates in general), you can say so here. (For some templates I have made before, see my Template contributions at The Fable Wiki.) --Enodoc (Talk) 20:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nice work! thank-you :) — Game widow 18:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. Earlier I made a as well, but when I went to save it, I was presented with a lovely page that said Database Locked!, and the whole thing was deleted. So I'll make it again some time soon. And then I'll do one for Provinces and Territories as well. --Enodoc (Talk) 20:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I have recreated the and also made the for the Provinces of San Esperito and the Territories of Panau. --Enodoc (Talk) 15:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Fable Wiki Hey just want to say congrats on being nominated for Adminship at the Fable Wiki. Hope you get the role you deserve as from what I've seen you've done some great work over there. :Thanks! How did you find out about that? I don't recall ever seeing you there. --Enodoc (Talk) 20:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I always browse wikia when I'm bored and just to see if I can pick up any ideas for Burnopedia. I came across Fable wiki and saw the site notice and recognized your name. :) Infoboxes How would I add a template to the template category i read the wikia help article and it didn't help. [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 10:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :All you have to do is put Category:Templates at the end of the template code. makes anything within it only apply to the template itself and not the pages it is used on. In contrast, the tag makes anything within it only apply to the pages the template is used on and not to the template itself. If you look at the coding for this Fable template you can see that it makes all pages with the template on them part of Category:Fable Locations, while the template itself is made part of Category:Footer templates. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) But how do I add a template where do I put the code? [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 20:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Then maybe I don't quite understand what you mean; to add a template to Category:Templates, you go to the template Edit it and write Category:Templates at the end; if you want to start a completely new template, you do it in the same way as an article, from , but put the title as Template:(Template name) instead of (Article name), then you put the code for the template in as you would for an article, and end it with Category:Templates. --Enodoc(Talk) 20:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC) OK thanks i get it now :) [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Merge the content of User:Enodoc/Intel on Chaos to the appropriate pages What's the point of creating a separate article with lists of Generator, Transformer and other locations if those items already have articles for them? Also, your info on the Chaos points belongs in the Chaos points article. GMRE 19:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :The point was to create a page that I could add to as and when I came across things, that I could later put into the relevant articles since most of them don't have specific locations on them. Hence why I created it as a and not an article in the mainspace. If you have a policy against personal userspace subpages, I'm sorry, I didn't realise. --Enodoc(Talk) 19:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a policy against them. In fact this is probably the only such page in this wiki. I'm just afraid that I might end up being the one who has to sort and organize it all in the end. If you say you'll do it at some point, there's no problem. GMRE 19:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorting and organizing; I know what that's like, I'm an admin of Fable Wiki. :) :But yes, if it goes well then absolutely I will sort and add it into the relevant articles. The other reason for me creating it in my userspace was that if it doesn't go very well, it doesn't really affect the rest of the wiki as a whole, since userspace pages don't count to the wiki stats and don't get visited by the majority of users. --Enodoc(Talk) 19:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chaos intel I see it was a long time ago since you were here. I have seen that list before, and it is really an impressive work. Now, you probably want to look on how "complete" the wiki is today. We have pages for a real lot of things nowadays. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC)) :Yes indeed, looking good! I hate to leave something unfinished, though, and hopefully finishing off will still be useful in some way :) Enodoc(Talk) 20:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::He meant that you might want to add broadcast tower locations into the Broadcast Tower article, instead of your long list. Look at the list by settlements at Transformers. We even have pages for Oil Cisterns now, so there's few excuses. The reason is that someone will have to go over your work and sort it all ...again. Hopefully there's at least few things left for you to add. GMRE (talk) 10:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::And before this turns into a longer argument again, it's not a major problem, just something you should take a moment to consider. GMRE (talk) 11:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, did you end up doing that? :/ Sorry, it wasn't my intention to leave it for someone else to do. Thanks for the pointers! --Enodoc(Talk) 12:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::It wasn't me, I'm just trying to prevent possible extra work, if possible. GMRE (talk) 12:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Port Kepulauan Pelaut What the? Is a Fuel Depot placed partly inside of a Gas Holder? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC)) :Yes, it seems to be. That was why I was one out in my count of Fuel Depots. I went back there to have a look, and indeed one is partly inside the other. :P Enodoc(Talk) 18:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::LOL. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC))